Up to now, a technology for a transmission apparatus to superpose a predetermined superposition image on a predetermined position on a display screen of a picked-up image and transmit the superposition image to a reception apparatus is proposed. For example, an on-screen display (OSD) function or the like where the superposition information is displayed on a fixed position on the display screen of the transmitted picked-up image is proposed.
PTL 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus that, when a casing of a camera is moved in a pan or tilt direction, moves a position of a cursor on the display screen while corresponding to the direction in which the casing is moved.
In addition, up to now, a technology with which the position of the superposition image on the display screen of the transmitted picked-up image is dynamically changed is proposed. For example, a floating OSD function, a masking function, or the like with which the position where the superposition information is displayed is changed in accordance with the position or the like of the predetermined subject in the picked-up image is proposed.
PTL 2 discloses an image pickup apparatus that superposes a mask image so as to keep masking the predetermined subject even in a case where the image pickup direction is changed while the camera is panned or tilted.
Up to now, a communication interface for instructing the transmission apparatus to superpose the image on the predetermined position on the display screen of the picked-up image and a communication interface for instructing the transmission apparatus to superpose the image while the superposition position is changed in accordance with the change in the picked-up image are separately provided.
Therefore, a setting apparatus that includes only one of these communication interfaces can instruct only one of the above-described instructions with respect to the image pickup apparatus.